


Fidelis

by djavjr



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 12:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5927790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djavjr/pseuds/djavjr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, a little surprise in the monotony of a band's routine can really make the whole night something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fidelis

Another night, another ritual. The same as last night, and the same as the night before. It was a different city, and a different crowd, to be sure, but the songs were always the same. Maybe one would be cut for another in its place to keep the set from being too repetitive, or maybe Papa would pause to address the audience as he was wont to do, but for the most part it was always the same.

Of course, there was always the chance that something could go wrong, that little bump that could throw off the whole performance. Even though the intricate motions of the Ghouls' quick fingers across their instruments were as known to them as walking, even the most careful of men could trip on a clear road. They all kept this in mind as they silently played their set, feeding off each other's energy as well as the continuous roar of the subservient crowd.

The set was close to half over as Cirice played out to the tune of an entire audience singing along, a chanting, wavering mass of rapt listeners. Papa's voice rung true throughout, louder and more passionate than any other in the dark hall, as he sung the final notes. The last strum of a guitar was played and the lights went out on the band, the crowd surging and cheering, excited to hear more.

In the darkness, the Ghouls adjusted their truncated cassocks and waited for Papa's command, the man having seemingly vanished the moment the lights went out. Omega in particular was anxious for Papa's return. This next song was one of his favorites to play, and one of the chance opportunities he was given the spotlight. Exhibitionist as he was, to have the crowd cheering for him and screaming his pseudonym as he played was almost like being lovingly stroked by a thousand hands, praised a thousand times over as if he were someone's favorite pet. Suddenly craving those precious words thrown his way, he began to bounce on his heels, glancing about the stage.

The other Ghouls seemed far less bothered by the wait than Omega. Earth was tapping a quick beat on his thigh with his drumsticks, unable to stay still for very long at all. Opposite to him, Air stood before his keyboard, arms behind his back and perfectly motionless as usual. Down at the front of the stage, Water and Alpha were whispering something between themselves, the light head tosses as they shook sweat from their faces stilted and almost alien in the darkness. Omega briefly considered making his way over to his fellow guitarists to join the conversation, but the deep and powerful chanting playing from the speakers stopped him.

"Belial... Behemoth... Beelzebub..."

Here it was. Here was what he was waiting for. Ignoring the screams from the crowd, he set himself back in his playing stance, chancing another look toward the center of the stage. Standing there in his more casual attire was Papa, delicately tugging at the cuffs of his gloves as if he hadn't moved from that position and had been waiting this whole time. Beneath the mask, Omega smiled. He didn't know how Papa did it, but he didn't care, so long as he was here now and he could play.

"Asmodeus... Satanus... Lucifer..."

And just like that, the lights returned, the band immediately setting in to playing. The crowd began to cheer and sway, whistles and whoos coming from over-eager corners of the hall. As the chanting played from the speakers again, the crowd joined in, a choral duality that only increased in volume with each name uttered. This was the feeling that Omega lived for, and he loved every moment of it. Each note he plucked, every harmony he matched with Alpha, every stuttering half-second a note was held before the next one rung out brought him closer to this intense feeling of bliss. He truly was happiest when he could play... and even more so when he was praised for it.

With a final call of "Hell Satan" from the sea of fists in the audience, it was finally the half-point of the song, the time for Omega's solo. The Ghoul's heart pounded in his chest as he stomped forward on the stage, his fingers dancing across the strings of his guitar while a dozen hands scrabbled for him at his feet. Earth provided the beat as Water and Alpha shifted to stage left, performing their aggressive dance for dominance without missing a note. Meanwhile, Papa started to make his move toward Omega, a purposeful saunter that was done all for the theatrics. Omega scoffed under his mask when he glanced over, noticing the feigned elegance of Papa's motions. Though, he had to admit, the man knew how to show off his form.

There had been many a time Omega had wondered just what his Papa looked like under his flowing vestments, and this classy new outfit of his was the closest the Ghoul may ever get to see. Even so, he couldn't help but mentally undress the sensual man stepping his way. His eyes took a slow trip up and down Papa's body, pausing to ogle a thigh and again to mentally trace the curve of a playfully popped out hip. He began to long for the feeling of warm flesh under his fingers, to pull and squeeze until he felt bone, to force out those needy sounds of half pain and half pleasure... 

A rambunctious audience member screamed out Omega's name, drawing the Ghoul out of his daydream. Quite suddenly, he remembered he was still in the midst of a set and returned his focus to his guitar, readjusting his fingers on the frets. After a moment, he looked back up and Papa was behind him, hand waving over the Ghoul as if he were a puppet. Omega's shoulders lolled forward slightly in a chuckle and he couldn't help but sneer. He knew what happened next. Playing up the act, he pretended as though he had just noticed Papa, nodding to him and rocking his hips forward as he played. Behind him, Papa made a show to the audience, flexing his fingers in a squeezing motion. Omega didn't see this, of course, but he knew from the now hundreds of times they had performed this song just what Papa did. In a few seconds, Papa would reach forward and only pretend to squeeze Omega's ass--admittedly, a few blessed times in the past, he actually did--before giving it a light slap and being on his way back to the center of the stage. Same thing as every night, same routine. Or, that was what he thought was going to happen.

Without warning, Omega felt a presence very close behind him before the gap was closed between them, an open palm firmly held against his ass. His fingers twitched slightly on his guitar's strings as the gears turned, realizing suddenly that Papa had pressed himself up against the Ghoul, his lithe torso fitting neatly into the taller man's back, and his head placed in the wide crook of Omega's neck. Omega faltered for but a fraction of a second in the solo, trying not to let this change of events faze him. But then, Papa raised himself slightly, his mouth so close to Omega's ear that he could swear he felt the heat of the smaller man's breath as he spoke.

"You look beautiful tonight..." Papa whispered in the Ghoul's ear before quickly sliding away, giving Omega his usual over-exaggerated clap as he slipped back to his rightful place in center stage.

When the moment had passed, Omega found himself coughing slightly, gasping for the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. A dozen thoughts ran through his mind and he needed answers. He tried to get back into the rhythm of his playing, turning his head the small degree he could afford to without his own shaky movements causing him to fall over. In that moment, his eyes locked with Papa's, and he saw something there, something strong and knowing and... different. Immediately, he turned away, his eyes focusing solely on his fingers. He didn't know what "this" was, or what "that" was, or what any of it was. What he did know was that there was still a concert to complete, and whatever "this" was would have to wait until the night was over.

The rest of the concert went smoothly, and Omega forgot about the way Papa had behaved toward him, too busy focusing on the songs and the sounds of the crowd. The night went on, the Ghouls effortlessly playing for their Papa and the crowd singing along with Papa's silvery voice, calling for more the very second the music would ever stop. Finally, the nightly ritual concluded, the last somber notes of Monstrance Clock fading away amidst the applause of a satisfied audience in the lightless hall. As the roadies and security started to take down the set, the band quietly slipped away out the back, Papa leading the Ghouls, and the audience was none the wiser.

Once back at the door to the Ghouls' dressing room, Papa turned on his heel and clasped his hands together, offering a smile to his devotees. "Another wonderful performance, my dear Ghouls. All of you were simply fantastic," he bubbled, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

Papa's eyes scanned over the five masked men, and the Ghouls all tensed slightly when Papa met their gaze, relaxing again when they weren't under scrutiny. Omega was the last to be looked over, and it seemed that Papa enjoyed the tight moment of anxiety between him and the Ghoul. Omega crossed his arms tightly over his chest, trying to hide how his hands were beginning to shake as he was stared at.

"Especially you, Omega..." Papa parted his lips slightly in a curt grin, maintaining eye contact with the taller man as he cooed up to him. "I've never seen you look better."

Omega felt a rush of heat through his body at being so heavily praised by Papa, especially in front of all the other Ghouls, who were looking at him with jealous eyes. He was glad to have his mask on because he knew that under it he must have been beaming.

After a pause that was perhaps just a second too long, Papa finally broke eye contact with Omega, addressing all the Ghouls once again. "Unfortunately now, we must part. But worry not, I will see you all again soon. Your dear Papa is always close by." He turned to look back at Omega as he said this, giving him a quick wink before dipping into a short bow before his Ghouls, and making his exit the opposite way down the hall.

Once they were left to their devices, most of the Ghouls went into the dressing room, chattering away at each other about the night's performance and offering both compliments and critiques to each other. However, Omega found himself stuck mid-step at the door, looking down the hall after Papa. In that moment, he remembered what had happened earlier in the night, and now he needed to sort it out.

"Hej... Hej, Omega!" Alpha called out to Omega, who was still paused in the doorway. The sudden sound made Omega jump and snap back to look at Alpha, making the smaller Ghoul snigger behind his mask. "You coming or not?"

"Huh? I... uh..." Omega quickly turned back, noticing that Papa was about to turn a corner and he might lose him. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Without waiting for a response, he immediately dashed off, chasing after Papa.

Alpha was left to stand alone in the doorway and watched Omega's hasty departure until he was out of sight. "Uh... okej?" Shrugging, the Ghoul entered the dressing room, joining the others in a rousing game of "Did You See The Tits On That One?" while they destressed.

Down the other end of the hallway, Omega was doing his best to catch up to Papa while not alerting the man to his presence. Neither were very easy. Fortunately, there wasn't too far for Omega to follow before Papa stopped short at a nondescript door with a simple paper sign taped to it that just read "Papa Emeritus" in a handwritten font. Papa put his hand to the doorknob before quietly addressing Omega, his eyes looking down at the knob instead of the Ghoul a few feet to his left.

"I was wondering when you would come find me, Omega." Only then did he turn to give a smile to Omega, turning the doorknob and pushing in, extending an arm towards the room in an inviting manner. "Please, feel free to come in."

It was a command, not a suggestion, and Omega knew this. Nodding, he shuffled into the room, being sure to be quick when crossing past Papa. Something about the way he looked at him didn't feel as inviting as his soothing voice did. Looking around the room, Omega noted a small vanity, a folding screen, a couch, and just about nothing else. For some reason, this surprised him. He had honestly expected Papa to have a dressing room as flashy as his stage presence, but this was almost... homey. While thinking on this, the door clicked shut behind him and he swung around, caught off guard by the sound.

Papa chuckled at Omega's reaction, loving how riled up he was getting. "Settle down, Omega... What on earth has you so worked up tonight?" He playfully hummed the question, leaning to the side to hide his thumb pressing in the lock on the door.

Omega's eyes darted down to Papa's hand when he heard the click of the lock, then back up to the man's face, squinting slightly in a distrustful way. "Forgive my boldness, Papa, but I think you know what has me so worked up."

At his remark, Papa took a step closer and Omega instinctively took a step back. "Oh? Do I?" Papa's voice took on a sing-song tone as he stepped further into the room, circling to Omega's side in a wide arc. As he moved, Omega turned to move with him, and Papa smiled at how defensive he was being. "Omega... You know you can trust me, and you can tell to me any of your troubles. I am very good at listening." He stopped his circling of the Ghoul, folding his hands together as he looked up expectantly. "Please... tell me what is wrong."

Omega flexed his fingers nervously, unsure how to bring up what needed to be said. He thought back to the solo during Year Zero, a pleasant shudder hitting him in the small of his back and running up when he remembered how it felt to have Papa so close to him. Quickly shaking the thought away, he took in a breath and held it before exhaling. "Alright, well I wanted to know..." he started, steeling himself best he could, "...just... just what was all that before onstage? With me?" He punctuated his question with an awkward gesture to his general person. "You know, during the solo. It's not always like that, so what gives?"

Papa held his hand to his mouth, the side of his index finger only half-hiding his smile. "Not like what, Omega? You have to be more specific." His smile widened when Omega got visibly frustrated.

"Not like... grabbing my ass!" Omega's breath caught in his throat when he realized that he had raised his voice to Papa, and he lowered his tone, ashamed for his outburst. "And, like... whispering to me like that. What was that about?"

Papa lowered his hand again, taking a subtle step closer to Omega as he spoke, genuine concern in his voice. "Is there something wrong with giving one of my Ghouls praise where it is deserved? Or... are you saying that you didn't like it?"

At the question, Omega broke eye contact to glance at the door. As much as he had taken pleasure in what happened onstage, for now he was trying not to think about it like that. Did what Papa did count as simple praise? Was it just Papa being his weird and showy self? Whatever the case was, the more he thought on it, the more he realized that he really, really liked it. He liked the feeling of having Papa that close to him, telling him things that only he could hear. His mouth suddenly felt rather dry, and he swallowed thickly, returning his attention to Papa.

Omega's little moment of panic was the exact reaction Papa was looking for, and when he saw that, he knew he had asked the right thing. He took another short step closer to the Ghoul, and this one was noticed by Omega, who took a sharp step back. This made Papa frown and with a slow gesture, he motioned to the couch. "Why don't you have a seat? You seem restless."

Once again, it was not a suggestion, and Omega did as he was told, plopping down on the couch but not taking his eyes off of Papa. "I'm not restless. I just want answers." He shifted uncomfortably on the couch, not liking that he now had to look up at Papa, especially now that the shorter man was frowning at him. Eyes darting to the side for a moment, he thought of a different tactic, trying to appeal to Papa's reason. "It's not that I didn't... like it or anything..." He bit at the tip of his tongue, cursing at himself when he saw Papa perk up at his admission. "It's just that... the song was never rehearsed like that, so I didn't expect you to do all that. What if I messed it up?"

"Well you didn't, did you?" Papa asked, the traces of a smile coming back to his face. "I trusted that you would be able to handle anything I could throw at you, no matter how unpredictable." He stepped closer to Omega, one hand at his hip while he used the other to accentuate his words. "I put my utmost faith in you, Omega, above all the other Ghouls."

Omega blinked in confusion, and was glad that the rest of his expression was invisible to Papa under the mask. Just what kind of game was Papa playing here? He quickly glanced down when he sensed movement, suddenly aware of how close the other man was. Nervous, he pulled himself back into the couch, unsure what was to happen next. "You trust me more than the others? Why?"

A soft chuckle accompanied Papa's widening grin as he took another step closer, the tips of his shoes now nearly touching the edge of the couch. He then raised one leg and leaned forward, resting his knee on the couch next to Omega's thigh, making the Ghoul jump. Moments later, the other knee followed suit, and the Ghoul then found himself being straddled by Papa, the smaller man's crotch just a few inches above his own. Omega's heart began to pound wildly in his chest, his eyes darting about. What the hell was this? What was Papa doing? Was this some kind of test, or was it... something else?

"Hey... look at me." Papa's smooth voice drew Omega's attention to his face, and the smaller man saw the hazy confusion in the Ghoul's eyes. That look was absolutely priceless, and Papa wanted to see more. "You ask why I trust you more than my other Ghouls?" Omega slowly nodded in response, and Papa leaned in close, his body hovering delicately over Omega's as he whispered in the Ghoul's ear. "It's because you're my favorite."

At the sound of those words, Omega groaned, a low and long whine of a sound accompanied by a short yet altogether noticeable buck of his hips. When he realized what he had done, he nearly clapped a hand to his mouth, stopping it just short of his mask, and began to quiver when he heard Papa softly chuckle near his ear. How could he make such an embarrassing sound, in front of Papa of all people? "I'm... I'm sorry, Papa." His words came out a little too fast, like a child who knew they were in trouble. Papa must have been so disappointed in him for being so weak. And for what? A few kind words? Just because Papa called him his... f-favorite...? Omega swallowed again, the air starting to feel thick.

"You're sorry?" Papa pulled back to look Omega in the eyes, his expression one of surprise rather than displeasure. He shifted his position, lowering himself to sit full in Omega's lap, the larger man anxiously squirming under him. "Just what do you have to apologize for, my darling Omega?"

Darling...? This was starting to become too much for Omega. Yes, he did enjoy it when Papa said nice things to him--it was always better than the alternative--but this was far more than was normal. Papa was definitely hitting on him now, and doing a damn fine job of it at that. And the way he was seated in his lap? Omega shuddered slightly as he stared at the double v-intersection of where their crotches met, his mouth beginning to water. "I mean... I... I'm sorry for acting this way." He raised a hand, inching it toward Papa's thigh before slamming it back down on the couch, fiercely reminding himself that like all Ghouls, he wasn't allowed to touch Papa, even at a time like this.

Papa noticed every movement made by Omega, silently applauding him for preserving the vows sworn to him, but a little disappointed that the Ghoul wouldn't even attempt something. Perhaps he would have to do a little coercing. Slowly, he walked his hands up from where they had rested on the couch to Omega's hips, only the tips of his fingers touching the Ghoul. "Tell me, my precious Omega, do you love it when I praise you?"

The word "precious" stuck out hard to Omega, causing another brief buck of his hips. Worse than this, the change in Papa's tone surprised him, and it took him a second to understand what was asked of him. Eyes peering down at the hands at his hips, he attempted speech, his voice cracking slightly. "Yes, I... I love it very much."

"Mmm, good..." Smirking, Papa continued to walk his hands along Omega's pelvis, fingers dancing up and around his groin but never once touching him there. This earned him several frustrated jolts and one barely audible grunt, which only served to widen his grin. "And do you love it when I touch you?"

Omega bit back a whimper as he glared up at Papa, cursing the thin fingers teasing him. He couldn't take too much more of this kind of torture or he might snap, and he didn't know what would happen then. After taking a deep breath and holding it, he let out a slow sigh, willing himself to be as calm as possible before speaking again. "Yes, Papa... I love it when you... touch me." Just saying that was embarrassing, and he felt blood rise to his cheeks, but he also started to feel it flow somewhere else. Being seated like this, pinned by Papa and unable to even touch him, was really taking a toll on him, and he needed an out somewhere. Hoping Papa wouldn't notice, he started to rock his hips back and forth, sucking in a short breath at the faint friction it afforded him.

The answer Papa received was almost as good as the suspense of waiting for it, but nowhere near as good as how receptive Omega was being. He was sure the Ghoul thought he was sneaky, but Papa felt those short and needy movements of the larger man's hips, and it took everything he had in that moment to not reciprocate, hissing a breath as he calmed himself. "Good... very good..." He slipped his hands up from Omega's pelvis and down to rest atop the Ghoul's tightly balled fists, making Omega cry out for but half a second before the sound was cut off. "Shh, Omega... I know you want this, I know you do... And you will have it if you answer me one more question."

Omega nearly snarled at Papa, instead sharply biting the edge of his tongue. This was becoming absolutely unbearable. The way Papa continued to tease him despite knowing--he must know by now--how desperately Omega wanted him, these seemingly endless questions that only served to arouse him more, the increasing difficulty of refraining from throwing the smaller man to the floor right then and there... Barely able to contain himself, Omega clenched and unclenched his fists, digging his nails into the couch as he nodded.

Taking a steadying breath to compose himself, Papa lightly squeezed Omega's hands under his own, the rings on the Ghoul's hand clinking together. "Omega... my most precious Ghoul..." He cast down a serious look at the Ghoul, devoted to maintaining an air of power in the situation. "...Do you love me?"

The question came as a shock to Omega, and for a long moment, he was unable to process it, stilling his actions until his mind caught up. Then finally, he spoke, his voice hushed and intimate. "Yes, my Papa. I love you more than anything."

At this, Papa bit his bottom lip and groaned softly, endlessly pleased by Omega's answer. He leaned in closer to the Ghoul in front of him, lifting the taller man's hands and pressing them against his chest, making Omega's eyes go wide. Papa quickly darted his tongue out to lick his upper lip, meeting Omega's hungry gaze. "I give you permission. ...Touch me."

Omega flinched, very unsure. This was a command, most certainly, but one he could have only dreamed of receiving. His eyes darted back and forth between his own hands and Papa's gaze, waiting for the "just kidding" that never came. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity in silence, he returned his focus to his hands. With trembling fingers, he started to run his hands over Papa's chest and down his stomach, cautious at first but quickly getting bolder. Pressing lightly through the layers of fabric, he could feel through his clothes that Papa was even thinner than his coat made him look... and softer, too. He gave Papa's sides very light squeezes, briefly wondering how his skin would look on display for him. The thought sent a jolt through him, and he sharply bucked up against Papa, the smaller man whimpering in response. The noise was so sudden and so unlike Papa that it stopped Omega's exploring, his attention snapping back up to the smaller man's face, barely stifling a moan at the sight before him.

Papa was lightly panting, and very clearly aroused, if the bulge in the front of his pants was to signify anything. Between breaths, he would nibble at his lower lip, watching the way Omega's hands moved over him. When he noticed that Omega had stopped touching him, his eyes trailed up to look into the Ghoul's and he gave him a pleading stare. "Please... don't stop." No longer concerned with how desperate he sounded, his voice rushed out of him, almost breathless. "Take me, Omega. I am yours."

That was all Omega needed to hear. Almost immediately, the Ghoul moved his hands to Papa's back, pulling the smaller man in closer to him so his now prominent erection rested right at Papa's ass. At this, Papa yelped in surprise, but Omega paid it no mind. He had finally been given free reign of the man he had been pining after for all these months, and he wasn't about to let this opportunity go to waste. He lowered his hands to rest at Papa's hips, giving them a firm squeeze as he started to buck up his hips more forcefully, groaning ferally at the much-needed friction.

Papa was pleasantly surprised at how bold Omega was being, more than a little excited by the roughness. He had expected the Ghoul to be more nervous and to try to test what he could and couldn't do, but to go into this so aggressively? It was a real turn-on. Inhaling a sharp breath, he started to touch himself, his hands running over his chest and stomach and slowly making their way downward. "Omega... you really want this, don't you?" He teased the man under him, rocking his hips in time with the Ghoul's own quick motions, biting his lip to keep in a moan.

Omega was much less in control of his voice, an almost pathetic whine exiting him as Papa moved above him. "Yes, I... I want it so badly... Please... Please let me..." His words fell from his mouth, the Ghoul barely able to think. All he knew was that he needed release, and Papa was here to give it to him. His hands tightly gripped Papa's hips, holding the smaller man in place as he thrust upward, rutting against Papa through his clothes and all but growling at the sensation.

There was barely a moment for Papa to enjoy Omega's half-thought response before he suddenly felt the taller man's obvious need persistently pressing against him. Each thrust was just that much harder and more desperate, and it became more difficult for him to keep up his aloof act, his choked back moans starting to break free. Finally, after one particularly rough thrust, he completely gave in, openly moaning as he needily bounced in Omega's lap. "You're so... good, Omega...!" His voice cracked as he said Omega's name, and he had to lean forward to catch himself, resting his hands at the Ghoul's broad shoulders.

Papa's voice echoed in Omega's ears, exciting him even more than the beautiful body before him. He dug his nails into Papa's hips, earning a hiss of pain that melted into a breathy moan. "Please, Papa..." His voice dropped considerably, embarrassed by what he was about to say. "Please... praise me more..." He looked up to Papa and their eyes met, a look of desperation shared between them.

In that moment, there was a brief shine in Papa's eyes at Omega's request before it was clouded over with lust again. Grinning, he leaned in close to rest his chin at Omega's shoulder, arching his back so as not to miss out on any of the wonderful treatment he was receiving. In a voice barely above a whisper, he breathed out his words. "Anything for you, Omega... my perfect Ghoul..."

Those glorious words said so sweetly and genuine, just for him to hear, pulled a long and deep moan out of Omega. His whole body shuddered as he played them over again and again in his head, wanting to remember the sound of every syllable. He could feel himself getting close, but he needed just a little more to set him over the edge. "More... please..." Shutting his eyes, he hastily quickened the pace of hips, all but fucking Papa through his clothes as he helplessly begged in a raspy tone. "P-please, Papa... more..."

Omega's increased desperation left Papa breathless, trying in vain to match the Ghoul's speed. He choked back what would have surely been a moan loud enough to be heard down the hall, his body quivering from the strain of trying to keep himself upright. Vaguely, he comprehended Omega's demands, and it took most of his strength to even respond. "Yes... yes, Omega! My precious, beautiful Ghoul!"

Omega had never heard Papa sound like this, so desperate and raw and... ungodly sexy. His breathing became more erratic as he edged closer and closer and then... "O-oh god, Papa!" Omega gave one final, sharp thrust, shuddering as he felt his orgasm wash over him. He wanted to stay there, still and quiet to enjoy it, but a pleading groan from above him drew his attention.

Slowly, Omega opened his eyes to look at Papa, nearly having another orgasm right there when he did so. Papa was practically writhing in Omega's lap, barely even holding himself up as he rode hard against the Ghoul, his eyes completely clouded with lust. "Fuck, Papa..." Omega cursed quietly, completely entranced by the sight, and he would be damned if he let this end early. Starting up a breathy mantra of "fuck"s, he continued to thrust upward, fingers clawing at soft hips as he felt the overstimulation.

At first Papa's voice was soft, but then it began to waver and increase in pitch until he was nearly shouting praises for his Ghoul, his breaths coming out in nothing but whines and whimpers. "You're so good! S-so very... good! You're...!" One particularly rough thrust dragged out an embarrassingly high-pitched moan, and Papa completely lost himself, saying anything that came to mind. "Omega, p-please! It's... ahh, Omega... h-harder... Please, harder...! Fuck me, Omega! Fuck me!" With that last desperate plea, Papa arched his back hard, a full-body shiver running through him before he went still.

The room was suddenly silent, save for the quiet gasps and pants from the two men on the couch. It was a long minute before either were able to catch their breath, and even longer before one tried to speak. "Well... That was..." Papa began as he sat up, still trying to find the proper cadence for his voice. "...That was fantastic." He brushed his hair out of his face as he looked down to meet Omega's gaze, hazy eyes going in and out of focus.

Omega was more than pleased. He was positively ecstatic. Not only was he given a near-endless string of praise from his Papa, but he was able to make Papa genuinely happy. There was nothing that could make this night better. Absently, he began to rub small circles into the smaller man's hips with his thumbs, gazing up lovingly at his Papa. "I live to serve you, Papa. I would do anything for you."

Papa smiled at Omega's comment, impressed by how quickly the Ghoul recovered. He knew there was a reason Omega was his favorite. Lightly, he put his hands to Omega's, stopping the Ghoul's ministrations. "Your devotion to me is invaluable, Omega. As now are... other things." At this, Papa winked, slowly raising himself from Omega's lap.

Omega watched as Papa stood and walked off to the folding screen at the other side of the room, the smaller man doing all he could to make it look as though he wasn't about to fall over. He grinned under his mask, and stood as well, turning to look at Papa. "Other things...?" He knew exactly what Papa meant by this, but he couldn't help but want to hear the man come right out and say it.

Papa hid himself behind the folding screen, undoing his now soiled pants and tossing them aside. "Yes, my dear Omega. Other things." He reached for the change of clothes he kept here for "just in case," and slipped into the clean pair of pants, being sure the sound of his zipper was quite audible. Once clothed again, he stepped back into the room, casting a cheeky smile Omega's way. "I'm sure that you want what happened here tonight to occur again, correct?" Omega nodded, perhaps a little too quickly, and Papa chuckled. With purposeful steps, he made his way over to Omega, trailing his fingers up the Ghoul's chest as he stared into his eyes. "Then, next time, we will have to do it without pants on."

Omega's heart skipped a beat and he instantly felt himself get aroused again, but Papa slipped back away from him before he had time to react. This was for the better anyway, as he was made suddenly aware of the very quickly cooling wet spot in the front of his pants. Great, how was he going to explain this to the other Ghouls? Sheepishly, he looked up at Papa's folding screen and then back to Papa before awkwardly speaking up. "You wouldn't happen to have another change of pants, would you?"

Smirking, Papa put a hand to his chest as if he had been accused of something, his usual aloof nature back in full. "Me? But isn't your dressing room just down the hall, dear Omega?" He then made his way over to the door, opening it for the Ghoul and making a show of gesturing out. "It's not that far of a walk, is it?"

That was definitely Omega's cue. He winced, already feeling embarrassed at the thought of the walk back to the dressing room. If Alpha found out he had made a mess of his pants--god forbid he find out the reason why--the guy wouldn't ever let him hear the end of it. Sighing, he hung his head, and shuffled out the door.

Papa let the Ghoul make it just over the threshold of the doorway but before he was able to leave, he reached out and grabbed the front of his cassock. Tugging sharply, he pulled the taller man down to his height, staring into his confused eyes with a look that pierced right through him. He held Omega like this for a long moment before cracking a faint smile, leaning up and tilting his head so he could whisper in Omega's ear. "See you tomorrow night."


End file.
